How to get you back my true love
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: Yugi is being ignored and teased by his 'friends'. Until Yugi's older cousin / Yami's older sister from the past comes back. What will happened. *Tea Bashing
1. THE CALL

*Sekhmet POV*

I'm in the front of the door of the Kame Game Shop with a pissed of face. Oops I forgot to introduce my self my name is Sekhmet Marisol Motou. Yes I'm Yugi's older cousin. Yes Yugi the prince of games. As you know that our grandfather Solomon had a past life in ancient Egypt as Shimon. As so do I have a past life as Sekhmet. Like my grandfather have all his memories from Egypt. Ugh I hate this ill tell you what happened a few days ago.

~ Days Ago ~

_Ring…. Ring….. RING!_

_**Hello**_

_Marisol it's me Yugi_

_**Yugi why are you crying cousin**_

_Can you come here please I can't stand what they are doing to me anymore. _

_**Ok Yugi ill go their as soon I get out of work. Please be at your room when I go their so I could pick you up. **_

_Thank you cousin_

_They both hanged up_

_**~ 2 days ago~**_

_As I entered Kaiba Corp to talked to an old past life cousin Seth. He was surprise to see me in his office. He was telling me what I was doing here. I told him that I had a phone call to come here. He was confused who would call me but accepted it why I was doing here. I told him how Yugi was doing in school. He was telling me that he was doing great but that his so call friends where teasing him and he couldn't take it anymore. That Tea is making fun of him every time and every chance that she had to make fun of him. I left his office with a very pissed of mood._

_*END POV*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Outside of the Kame Game shop it was close for today. Sekhmet knocked on the door and heard.

"It close come again soon" said the voice

"Grandpa it's me Sekhmet open the door please"

The doors open "Skehmet is good to see you again. How are you doing and why are you here."

"It's good to see you too grandpa. I'm great like always a few bruises here and their but I'm great. Oh Because Yugi called and wanted to see me" said Sekhmet

"Oh it's ok. I have seen Yugi upset lately I just not sure why" said Grandpa

"It's ok may I go upstairs to see him" said Sekhmet

"Sure" said Grandpa

Sekhmet went upstairs only to see Yugi's so called friends in the living room. When they saw her they were surprised to see her again. "Hey Sekhmet" said Joey. Sekhmet just ignore them with a pissed of face. Everyone knows that Sekhmet is cheerful as Yugi. But not today. Yami saw her; he thought "_**how it's it possible that my sister is here.**_" They were about to asked her if she wanted to go with them to the arcade. But before they reacted she left to Yugi's room.

*knocked*

"Go away" said a voice

*knocked again*

"I said to go away"

"Are you sure you want me to go away Yugi" said Sekhmet

Yugi opened the door and had a watery smile on him. He step aside to let me enter the room. "So Yugi what wrong" said Sekhmet

"It's them again. They keep teasing me. And I just can't stand it anymore" said Yugi

Sekhmet looked at her cousin seeing tears forming in his eyes trying not to cry. "You know what cousin if you can't stand being here you could always move with me at my mansion." said Sekhmet. Might knowing why Yugi is upset.

"I can't Sekhmet. I can't leave grandpa alone. I can't move far away." said Yugi

"Who said that you are going to move far away." said Sekhmet

"What do you mean by that Sekhmet?" said Yugi

"Will little cousin I don't live far from here. You where Kaiba lives' right." said Sekhmet

"Yeah." said Yugi

"Will my mansion like two to three blocks away from him. So it's not far." said Sekhmet

"Ok Sekhmet" said Yugi

They both when down stairs with Yugi's suited cases and some of his things. They reached to the living room and saw no one was in their. Grandpa was coming up the stairs and saw Yugi with his things. Sekhmet told Solomon what was happening and that Yugi would be staying with her at her mansion. He agreed because he knew where she lived and by the time was right Yugi would be back.


	2. LEAVING

Angel: Sorry I didn't update Cinderella's, The Step to get you back. I had a slight of writers block at the moment. For the step to get you back.  
Sekhmet: Mostly busy by planning how the fight would be  
Angel: exactly. But I have some idea. So don't worry I will update soon.  
Yugi: Enjoy the story

* * *

*Yugi Pov*

I have been with my cousin a little over a week. I was happy because my cousin knows what to do when I was upset. I remember when I was 6 years old she was 16 she came to the house unannounced.

* * *

~flashback~

There was a soft knock.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET IN HERE" yelled my father

My father came back from a day bar he was drunk as hell and my mom was high. They left me by myself so they could have some fun.

"'IT' WHERE ARE YOU. KAMAN WHAT TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU" yelled my mother

I was hiding in my room I hear what my father and mother wanted me to do. I heard the soft knock in the front door I wanted to open without them seeing me. My parent left to there room. I sneaked out to open the kitchen door and

"Hi 'it' I was waiting for you. Didn't you heard Marana calling you" said my father

"Please leave me alone" I said

"No like Marana said I want to have fun with you" said my father

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE" I said crying

My father slapped my across my face and forced himself on me.

"No I will not like I said I will have fun with you" said my father

The next thing I knew the kitchen door broke open and my cousin Sekhmet was pissed off when she saw me on the floor with my father on top of me. She rushed and pulled him away from me.

"You sick bastard what where you doing to him" said Sekhmet

"Ahh Sekhmet glad you join us you we will have fun with you too" said my father

He was about to grab Sekhmet when he kicked him under the belt and punched him in the face. My father was knocked out cold. My mother came out form the room; she had a smirk on her face she tried to sneak up to Sekhmet. She was about to get her when Sekhmet slapped her and punched her too. The next thing I knew her body guard came and arrested my parents and took them away from me. Sekhmet had me with my grandfather until the court put me on his care.

~end of flashback~

* * *

When Sekhmet left with her family to the State I still call her and sent each other mail. Until the whole things of; Me solving the puzzle, going to duelist kingdom, to battle city, the battle with Dartz, and the ceremonial duel. I told Sekhmet everything.

"Yugi get ready is time for school" said Sekhmet

"Ok Sekhmet" I said

I got ready. For some reason I have a weird feeling that I'm not going to like today. We got to the car. Sekhmet pulled over the side of the school entrance. Wait this is weird why is she coming with me today.

"Sekhmet why are you coming in today" I asked

She giggled "because I have to talk to your principle about something"

"Oh" I said. I left for my classes when I saw Anzu walking towards me.

"Hello there little twerp how life is going to you" said Anzu

I just walked by with out saying anything,

She stopped me "I wasn't done with you"

"Leave me alone Anzu" I said

"No" she was about to slapped my when a hand reach out to stop her.

"What are you trying to do Anzu" said a voice

"What do you think who you are try to stop me" said Anzu without looking

"Really Anzu" Sekhmet said. She made Anzu to turn around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here Sekhmet. You should be here" said Anzu

"I came here for me business only Anzu leave my cousin alone you cock sucking pussy licking slut" said Sekhmet

"How dare you to tell me those things to me Sekhmet" said Anzu

"If you know what good for you will leave him alone" said Sekhmet

"I'm not scared of you Sekhmet" said Anzu

"You should be because what I could do you will probably wouldn't walk for the next year" said Sekhmet

Anzu left fuming to her next class.

"Thanks Cousin" I said

"Not a problem" said Sekhmet. "Will cousin I guess I need to take you to Egypt with me for a few weeks"

"Ok. When do we leave" I asked

"Hm. At 12 o clock so you will have a early dismissed" said Sekhmet

"Ok cousin" I said

She left the school yard. As for me, I left to my next class.

I didn't even notice a pair of brown and hazel eyes looking what just happened.

* * *

It was noon already.

_Will a Yugi Motou come to the office for an early dismissed_

That was my cue to leave the class. See Yami with worried eyes looking at me.

I left my class when to my locker left the things I didn't need. I went to the main office, where I saw my cousin already waiting for me to go to Egypt.

* * *

Angel: Happy New Years


	3. EGYPT

Angel: Here other chapter. sorry i didnt update this. will enjoy... oh for Sweet angel and the step to get you back will be updated in a few days.

* * *

Chapter 3

*Yugi Pov*

We land on Egyptian Airport my cousin could see how nervous I was being at the moment. I haven't been in Egypt since the Ceremonial Duel back then I knew that my life wouldn't be the same with or without Yami. My thought trialed off how he stared to ignore me, my so called friends teasing me about that I wasn't strong as Yami and more. I ignore them but it become harder ignores them because of Anzu. I thought she was my friend until I found put that she was lusting over Yami since he got his body. Everyday she made my day like hell when I go to school; she was making me be an enemy to my own friend with lies. One of the lies when too far, she told Joey that I never liked him and Seto relationship that they should be disgraced. That day Joey and Tristan beat me up during one of the periods for breaks I looked up and saw Anzu with a smirk on her face what Joey and Tristan where doing. That day grandpa asked me what happened I didn't want to tell I only ran to my room to call Sekhmet. The next day I heard Anzu telling Ryou and Bakura that I never wanted to be friends with them. That I was using them for my own purposes for getting the millennium eye from them. I poked my head out and shook my head as a no. but the only one that saw it was Bakura he sensed the true that Anzu was lying but the one who bought it was Ryou. Since those days I haven't talk or seen my friends they where getting closer and closer to Anzu. My cousin was staring at me as she sensed what was going on. She pulled me in to a hug.

"Don't worry cousin I'll make sure that who making like this burn in hell" said Sekhmet

I couldn't help it and stared to laugh and said "Now you are acting like Yami. Sekhmet"

She just smiled at me. Now I'm staring to notice my cousin facial feature her eye were sharp like Yami's, but she was totally different beside her attitude and over protection that Yami has over me. She was it as well.

"Yugi" I heard some one shouting my name.

I look around who was calling me. I felt some one hugging me.

"Yugi you are here I'm so happy to see you again" said the voice

I turned around it was Malik. "Malik I'm happy to see you again too"

"Hello runt it's good to see you again" said Marik

"Now Marik be nice to Yugi" said Malik while still hugging me

"It's good to see you to Marik" I said

"Ah! Malik no wonder you and Marik ran so fast" said Isis

"Sorry sister" said Malik

"It's good to see you again Yugi" said Isis. She turned and saw my cousin. She was shocked "it good to see you again your highness"

I knew that my cousin had a past life but never knew that she was royalty.

"Its good to see you as well Isis please call me don't use you highness or anything like that please" said my cousin politely

She smiled at us.

"Yugi where is the Pharaoh" asked Marik

"Back at Domino" I said

"Are you and him are a couple" asked Malik

I shook my head I replied back sadly "no he is in a relationship with Anzu"

Marik looked over Malik worried then they put there attention to me again. They walked and Malik said "Hey cheer up Yugi the pharaoh don't know what is he missing with a great guy like you"

I blushed "thanks Malik"

We walked in front off my cousin and Isis. So Malik, Marik and I could talk more.

*End of Yugi Pov*

"What wrong Sekhmet" said Isis

"I fear for the worst Isis" said Sekhmet

"What is it Sekhmet" said Isis

"The curse" said Sekhmet

"What Curse?" said Isis

"Before I die from defending Atem from the assassin before he become a pharaoh I cursed Teana" said Sekhmet

"What happen" said Isis

*_FLASHBACK_*

"_Atem get out of the way" yelled Sekhmet _

"_What" said Atem _

_Sekhmet rushed to move Atem out of the way. The assassin launched himself where Atem was. The blade of the sword went thru to Sekhmet chest instead of Atem. _

"_SEKHMET" yelled Atem _

_Lady Teana walked in the throne room with a smirk on her face. _

"_Teana I cursed you with this 'you never find love with no one when your older you become a whore a nobody in this kingdom or you next life. All of your dream will be crushed and burned.'" said Sekhmet finishing the curse. _

"_Sekhemt Please don't leave me sister" cried Atem_

"_Atem please don't cry. Just live the life for both of us. And remember every darkness has a light and you my brother you will find your light. But is not Teana" said Sekhmet "But if you ever ignore your light the light will become vulnerable and the light would be unable to protect itself because it will be surrounded by pure darkness and hatred"_

"_Yes sister I will protect my light" said Atem crying _

"_One more thing" said Sekhmet getting air to rush thru her body. "Teana if you ever mess up the balance of light and darkness. The curse will be stronger that you thought it will be. So don't you dare to mess it up" Sekhmet eyes where closing_

"_NO! Sekhmet please don't leave me" cried Atem "SEKHMET… NO!… NO" _

_*End of Flashback* _

"So that happened. That why Atem was upset. You died in his arms" said Isis

"Yes. But the cursed I put on Teana is stronger what I thought" said Sekhmet

"Why is it strong" said Isis

"With Teana cursed will get her. But I never realized that that statement I told Atem was a curse as well" said Sekhmet

"So we have to get Yugi and Atem" stared Isis

"Put both of them as a couple before it's to late" said Sekhmet


	4. YAMI'S POV

Angel: Sorry i have updated for a long time.. Blame the Pre Act... and college interviews and ect.. plz dont be mad at me.  
Yami: I'm not Angel i have seen you been sleepy late in the night finishing your studies.  
Angel:thanks Atem  
Yugi: Enjoy the Chapter

* * *

* Yami Pov *

It's been days that my aibou left school early, and the same day that Joey, Ryou, Bakura and the rest have stopped talking to me. Tristan was giving me some dirty looks. I swear if he gave me another dirty look I'm going to send him to the shadow realm. I know what are you think why the hell I would care if he gave me those dirty looks. I just don't care that he thinks anymore.

'Yugi... my aibou went are you coming back. I know that I'm the one hurting you. I see it in your eyes. But why you had to leave me Yugi.' I was in my thoughts then

~Flashback~

_A 14 summer old Atem was in the Royal Garden with his 16 summer old sister laughing and playing games. _

"_Aw no fair Sekhmet you cheat" said Atem _

"_How did I cheated Atem" said Sekhmet _

"_Come on Sekhmet. How could you beat me on Senet?" said Atem _

_Sekhmet laugh "will little brother it all in the mind. Plus Shimon showed me some new strategies to beat you" _

"_Hey where was I when he was teach you those" said Atem_

"_In your own little world like always Temy" said Sekhmet_

"_Hey I told you to stop calling that" said Atem _

"_Aw embarrassed little brother" said Sekhmet _

"_I'm not. I just don't like people calling me at" said Atem_

"_OK. Sorry. I promise that I only calling you that when you make me mad or upset deal" said Sekhmet_

"_OK" said Atem _

_Atem sighed sadly _

"_What wrong Atem" _

"_It's dad. He wants me to court someone" said Atem_

"_Oh who is that person would be" said Sekhmet_

"_Teana" said Atem _

_Sekhmet scrunched her nose that said 'eeeewwwww'_

"_I know that look sister. And I don't blame you. I just don't like Teana one bit. Because-" _

"_She is a spoil, power crazy of a whore. I am I right brother" said Sekhmet _

"_Yes. You are" said Atem. Another sad sigh "I just wish father would let me pick who I want to marry"_

_Sekhmet smirked_

"_Sekhmet please tell me that you didn't told dad that I should court Teana" said Atem _

"_EW! No way in Anubis pits of hell. I told dad that you should pick your own bride or husband to be. Not to force you on a marriage what you would be in just because of a lust craved person" said Sekhmet _

"_And what did he said Sekhmet" said Atem with curiosity _

"_He said that he will talk about with the court" said Sekhmet_

"_If even they agree with this do you think I'll find the right one" said Atem _

_Sekhmet smiled "yes you will brother and I know it. Like I always say there are people that are dark half they will always find their light half"_

"_Do you think I would find mine? Sister" said Atem_

"_Yes you will brother" said Sekhmet_

_Atem hugged his sister and said "Thanks Sekhmet you just know what to say to cheer me up" _

_Sekhmet hugged him back _

~ End of Flashback ~

Even back then Sekhmet knew who my light half was. Now I bet she came back to kick my butt because I ignored my light… 'Yugi you have no idea how sorry I am. I wish you where here so I could explain everything to you. Yugi I really lo-" my thoughts where interrupted by the witch

"Hi Yami-kins" said Anzu

"Ugh. Hello Anzu" I said in disgusted

"What wrong Yami-kun" said Tea in a sick sweet tone while stroking my cheek.

"Anzu please leave me alone" I said

"Why would I, Yami-kun" said Anzu

"Anzu just because you blackmail me to date you it doesn't mean that you are a good person or for the matter a fact a good girlfriend" I said

"Aw someone is grumpy. Don't worry baby everything will be fine" said Anzu

I was about to say something when Joey came up to me.

"Yami I need to speak with you and now" said Joey

"Sure Joey what I can I do for you" I said

"Actually I want to speak with you alone" said Joey

Thank Ra I could leave this witch "Sure Joey"

We walked a few feet away from Anzu when Joey grabbed me by the collar and said

"What wrong with you Yami" said Joey very angry

"What do you mean Joey" I said

"Do you have any idea what Anzu is doing to Yugi" said Joey

"Huh! What she been doing to Yugi" I said

"She had been lying to all our friends. She has been taunting him since you and her have been dating" said Joey "what the Fuck Yami we thought that you supposed to protect him from all of things. I see why Sekhmet came to took Yugi to Egypt"

"What do you mean he left to Egypt" I asked

"Anzu came up to Yugi telling him off. When Sekhmet stopped her and told her to stay away from Yugi" said Joey "She told him that she will take Yugi to Egypt for a few weeks" and left me there in shock

Sekhmet took Yugi away because of this bitch.

I'm angrier then i ever been.

This bitch wouldn't leave Yugi until he is out of the picture. And I wouldn't let this happen.

But if Sekhmet is here she will make sure that Yugi is safe for the time being. Until I have a plan to proctect him again. If he could trust me again.

* * *

Comment and Review plz


	5. REMEMBERING HEBA part 1

Angel: Like a said a update :D  
Sekhmet: Nice... so Sweet Angel is going to update when.  
Angel: Probably tomorrow or Monday.  
Sekhmet:So... ON WITH THE STORY  
Yugi:Angel doesnt own anything...just the plot

* * *

~Back to Egypt ~

A few days past for Yugi he was having so much fun but at this moment Marik and Malik are fighting where to take him for sightseeing again

"Come on Yugi lets go to the Temples" said Malik

"No Malik! Come on Yugi let go to Bazaar" said Marik

Both Marik and Malik where pulling Yugi in different directions.

"Whoa watch it you two leave Yugi alone. I don't want my cousin to looking like Mr. Fantastic" said Sekhmet

Both let Yugi go.

"Oh ha-ha Sekhmet" said Yugi "Thank you thou"

"So seriously where we are going to do today" said Malik

"How about we go to the new dig site that some archeologists found a few weeks ago" said Odion

"Can we" asked Yugi

"Yes! Isis and I have to be there because they found some artifacts that needed to be indentify for them" said Odion

"Where is the digging site" said Sekhmet while drinking a glass of water.

"Hmm! The valleys of the queens" said Odion

Sekhmet was curious and asked "whose tomb did they found" taking another sip of water

"Hmm! Yours Sekhmet" said Isis coming in to the room

Sekhmet chocked on her water and cough

"Cousin are you ok" said Yugi

Sekhmet nodded "what do you mean"

"We'll tell you when we get there. So outside there are two Jeeps. Isis and I drive one and Sekhmet you drive the other one." said Odion

"I'm going with the warrior princess" said Marik

"Hey Malik I think Marik is falling' for a chick" Sekhmet teased

"Oh ha-ha Sekhmet! I think he meant you" said Malik

"Yeah I know. I was only teasing Malik." said Sekhmet

"I'm going with Sekhmet too" said Malik

"I hope you get some barf bag when you are in the van" said Sekhmet with a smug smile.

"Why" asked Malik

"Because there is no speed limit in the desert until we reach to the Valleys" said Yugi "in that case I'm going ride with Isis and Odion"

"No you're not going with them" said Marik taking both Yugi and Malik out of the chairs to go out the van ready to leave.

"I think we should go before Marik hurt Yugi" said Sekhmet

Both Isis and Odion nodded and left their home.

* * *

~ In the Valley of the Queens~

There was a dust cloud right behind the jeep. Then it came to an immediate stop. They reached their destination.

"*groan* I thought that the ride would never stop" said Yugi

"I'm with you right there Yugi" said Malik

"That's the last time I let Marik Drive" said Sekhmet

"What were you thinking leaving Marik Drive the jeep Sekhmet" said Malik getting back to composure

"Hey don't get mad at me ok…. He was bothering me to let him drive…plus I don't feel that well" said Sekhmet

"So are you ok cousin" said Yugi

"Yeah I'm ok just the jitters" said Sekhmet

"So now what" said Marik

"We wait for Odion and Isis to come" said Malik

"Hey Malik do you see your sister by any chances" said Marik

"Nope" said Malik

"What the Hell is taking them so damn long" said Marik in annoyance

"Marik think about. You drove like a maniac. So yeah it will take awhile so they could come here" said Sekhmet

"Whatever" said Marik

~5mins Past~

"Sekhmet I see them coming" said Yugi

"About Damn time" said Marik

The jeep pulled next to Sekhmet's side.

Isis came out of the van and gave a glare to Sekhmet.

Odion saw Sekhmet in the passenger seat and Marik in the driver's seat.

"Sekhmet I thought you were driving" said Odion

"I thought so too. But Marik here was bugging me fourth of the ride here" said Sekhmet

"Come on I don't want to stay here in this freaking small van" said Marik jumping out of the van from the driver's seat.

"Come let follow Marik before he gets into trouble" said Isis

Sekhmet, Yugi, and Malik jumped out of the van and stared walking (in Malik case running to get Marik to wait) to the tomb.

* * *

They walked in to the tomb when Sekhmet stop in front of Marik.

"What! Sekhmet" exclaim Marik

"Before you enter my past life chamber. I have to warn you to clear what you have in your mind. Because if you don't the chamber will reject you when you come in" said Sekhmet

Marik nodded and continue walking into the tomb.

They went as they enter the tomb they saw the first 4 chambers and stared walking to it. But they stop only to see a lot of traps in the first chamber. They stared to walk when they heard a scream from behind.

"What was that?" asked Malik

"Probably someone came with us to see if they could steal something form the tomb" said Isis

"Hey Sekhmet who deigned your tomb" asked Yugi

"It was Isis, Mahado and me" said Sekhmet

They continue walking until they reach the second to be last chamber. There were the stories of Sekhmet. Who she was, the wars the she help her father to win and more. But still there was this nagging feeling that started bug Yugi and Sekhmet.

They walked to the last chamber where the mummy of Sekhmet past life. They stared to explore the tomb. They found Sekhmet warrior uniform. Some of her weapons that she used during her wars against other countries and fights those assassins try to go against the royal family. And one thing that caught both Yugi and Sekhmet eyes where two pieces of necklace. It looked like they where hand made. First one had a symbol of friendship and the other had a symbol of being to be promised by someone. Yugi was about to grab one of the necklace. When Sekhmet stopped him from grabbing it and shook her head as in a no. She grabs the first necklace and flipped it backwards to see what did it had in the back. What it amazed Sekhmet and Yugi that it had Sekhmet name. Then when Sekhmet let the necklace go and grabbed the second one. Her mind when in a total blank like she was reacting to a vision. It was like she was missing a key point of her past memory that happened before her assignation something happened in the past that made the balance of the light and darkness to be out of balance.

* * *

Angel: So what do you think.  
Yugi: Comment or review plz  
Yami: no Flames...


	6. REMEMBERING HEBA part 2

AnGel: Hey All wat up  
Sekhmet: woot woot other chapter. Oh Angel tell them.  
Angel:Oh yeah. so a few months a ago i have a deviantart account and I have upload two photos of (wwe tea and Marisol) so Yeah... Oh before I forget. In *forget your past* I did a typo. When i said that Heba had a black wig and hazel eye contacts. Will the contacts where right but the hair supposed to be between really dark brown with some light brown tips.  
Angel: Nice.  
Yugi: Angel doesnt own Yugioh. Just the plot.  
Yami: Character Death in this one  
Yugi Enjoy it :D

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Lord Heba there a visitor here to see you" said a servant _

"_Who is it" said __Heba_

_This boy came out of his chamber with high class clothing. The only difference between Heba and Prince Atem is that Heba had wide Amethyst eyes, the tips of his hair are amethyst and no lighting bolts bangs shooting up. But Heba had a cute small bang in the middle. _

"_It's lady Sekhmet. My lord" said the Servant_

_His eyes widen "Ok thank you can you please guided her to my chambers for me" _

_The servant nodded and left Heba's Chambers. _

_A few minutes passed _

_There was a knock in Heba's Chambers. _

"_Come in" said Heba _

"_Heba… Heba… Heba" said Sekhmet excitedly _

"_What going on Sekhmet" said Heba worriedly, why Sekhmet was acting like this. _

"_They did it. The my father and priests agreed with the proposal that I have been working on" said Sekhmet very happily_

"_What did you told them" said a curious Heba _

"_Will I told them that lately my brother has been felling down because of the so called 'courting' that my brother had to do with 'Lady Teana.' So lately I have been looking at the Mazaki Household and found some interesting things" said Sekhmet _

"_Stalking much… Sekhmet" teased Heba_

_Sekhmet eyed when dark for a moment. _

_Heba saw it "was wrong… sorry I teased you Sekhmet" _

_Sekhmet looked at the window outside from Heba's Chambers. "I found out that Lady Teana is pregnant with a slave child and is going to pin it on my brother. And her father was going to hire an assassin to kill my brother when he becomes Pharaoh. He has been working with other countries, and telling them our new secrets that my father has been working to support and help our troops." _

_This shocked Heba "What are you serious Sekhmet" _

_Sekhmet nodded. "I told them the same thing to them they where shocked to hear this, more my father. Right now my father is waiting for Lord Mazaki to reveal himself if not he going to punish him and Teana." _

_Heba didn't know what to say. _

"_In other words is that the priests are looking for more suitors for my brother and I believed that one of them is you. Heba" said Sekhmet _

_Heba was shocked. _

"_Are you sure Sekhmet" Heba was still not sure if he wanted to be one of Atem's Suitors_

"_Yes. I could already imagine you as my brother- in- law" said Sekhmet happily _

_Heba blushed. _

_They both continued talking about it. Too bad one of the Servants was hearing these. And to make matter worse the servant was one of Mazaki spies that have been working on the Motou Household._

_The Mazaki and Motou never got long with each other they had a bloody rivalry in the past. Now with this information it only going to make it worse. _

_~ Night Time in the Mazaki House hold~_

_The spy that Lord Mazaki hired to keep an eye in the Motou Household arrived to the house. The spy knocked the chamber doors of Lady Teana. _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT" yelled Teana _

"_It's me. We have a problem in our hands" said the spy _

_Lady Teana opened the door and let the spy in. _

"_What kind of problem" said Teana_

"_Princess Sekhmet found out what your family has been doing all this time and told the pharaoh's court already" said the spy _

_Teana eyes widen. She left her chambers running to her father's studies. _

"_Teana what is the meaning of this" said Lord Mazaki _

"_Father we had discovered" said Teana _

"_WHAT! How!" exclaim Lord Mazaki _

"_Princess Sekhmet found out. My lord and already told the pharaoh's court. And told Lord Heba and the Pharaoh court is going to stop the courting between Lady Teana and Prince Atem" said the Spy_

_Teana eyes widen. Lord Mazaki was worried. _

"_Now what" asked Teana _

"_We wouldn't let this happen" said Lord Mazaki already planning what to do._

_~days have pass~_

_Sekhmet when back to her combat battles studies in the Training room. She has been discussing with the priests about the new suitors and courting for Atem. When!_

"_PRINCESS SEKHMET" a slave came in running to the Training Room_

"_What was wrong" said as alarmed Sekhmet _

_The slave looks at her with tears. "It's your father. My lady"_

"_What's wrong with my father" said a slight panic Sekhmet _

_A small sob "he in the healing Chambers. My Lady" _

_With this made Sekhmet run out of the room to the Healing Chamber. _

_She arrived only to see the priests and her cousin and uncle. _

"_What happen" said Sekhmet_

"_The pharaoh was in the throne room when an assassin attacked him" said Seth _

"_So is my father going to be alright" a worried Sekhmet said_

"_Right now Isis is treating his wounds" said Seth_

_He could see by the emotional mask that Sekhmet had. He knew that she might break in to tears if something bad going to happened. _

"_Does Atem know that father is here?"said a upset Sekhmet _

"_No. Do you want me to bring him here" said Seth _

_Sekhmet nodded._

_Seth was about to leave. When!_

"_Seth! WATCH OUT" yelled Sekhmet _

_She tackled Seth from behind. Just in time when a daggers hit the pillar of the palace. The assassin was about to get another dagger to launch at the royal. When Sekhmet quickly grab both of her Sais and threw both of them. One of the Sais blocked the dagger form reaching its targets. The other one hit the assassin in the chest. _

_The priests came running. "Princess, Seth are you both alright?" _

"_Yes" said Both Seth and Sekhmet _

"_Mahado called the guards to check on the assassin._

"_Seth please bring back Atem at once and make sure that both of you have guards" said Sekhmet _

_Seth nodded and left. _

_Mahado, Karim and her Uncle __Aknadin__came up to her. _

"_Are you sure that you ok" said Karim _

"_Yes. I'm alright" said Sekhmet_

_The four of them walk towards the assassin. The guard had him restrain him to he would attack the royal. _

_~Atem Chambers~ _

_Atem was in his bed. Studying. And bored. Yup Atem was super bored he only study his scrolls because his next lesson was in a few minutes and Mahado would be asking question from the studies. _

'_Sigh' "Why does Father want to learn all about this again" Atem asked himself _

_He was about to answer himself when. There was a continue knocking at his door. _

"_Who is it" asked Atem_

"_It's me my prince. I have an urgent message from your sister" said Seth _

"_Enter" said Atem _

"_My prince your sister want to see you at the healing chamber at once" said Seth _

"_What! Why the Healing Chamber" asked Atem _

"_It's you father. He been attacked" said Seth_

"_What! Did you caught the person who did this" asked Atem _

"_Probably the one who tried to attacked me from the Healing Chamber, but he is restrain" said Seth_

_Atem was about to leave his rooms. Seth grabbed his arm to stop him leaving the chamber. "Cousin your sister order that we have guards around just to be sure nothing happens" _

_Atem nodded and followed Seth out of his Chambers._

_~Back at the Healing Chamber~_

_Sekhmet was shocked who was the assassin. It was Lord Mazaki. _

"_Lord Mazaki was is the meaning of this" questioned Aknadin _

_Lord Mazaki didn't answer the question he just simply ignored it. "My daughter deserves to be queen. Not that over wrenched boy" _

_The court and Sekhmet where confused. _

"_What in the name of Ra are talking about Mazaki" said Sekhmet _

"_I know what you are going to do Sekhmet" said Lord Mazaki _

_Aknadin step up and slapped Lord Mazaki crossed his face. "Don't talk without respect"_

"_Like I care Aknadin" said Mazaki. He turned at faced Sekhmet "whatever you are planning you are going to be late to save that person" _

_Mahado looked at Sekhmet. He could the confusion she had in her eyes. "Guards take him to the dungeon for lying and attacking one of the court members" _

"_I don't care you do that the Pharaoh will die. And I know this is true because of the poison that have enter his body" said Mazaki _

"_SO then you are arrested for betraying Egypt and attacking my father and my cousin" Yelled Atem. _

_Mazaki looked pale seeing Atem in the room as well. _

"_My prince" said Mazaki trying to look for an excuse. _

"_Do you dare to lie to me Mazaki? Guard have in chain in the dungeon" said Atem_

_The guard took Mazaki to the dungeon. _

"_The manners of that man" said Isis coming out of the chamber _

"_Atem and Sekhmet when up too her. _

"_Isis is our father alright" said Sekhmet _

_Isis looked at both of them. She sigh. "I'm not so sure. But your father wants too see you both" _

_Both Atem and Sekhmet entered the room._

_Entering the Chamber both could hear a person breathing hard. _

"_Atem, Sekhmet" said the Pharaoh _

_Both brother and sister walked up to their father bed standing opposed each side of bed. _

"_My son" said The Pharaoh looking at Atem. "You are still missing a few more lessons with Mahado. Please finish them" _

"_Yes father I will" said Atem tearing up_

_Sekhmet hold Atem's hand for comfort. Even thou she herself try not to cry. _

"_My daughter" said The Pharaoh "you have to be Queen until Atem finish is studies" _

"_Yes papa. I will" said Sekhmet crying._

_The Father looked at his son and daughter for the last time. And said "both of you are always have each other to consul one other. Please do not cry my time here is almost up. It's time so I could see your mother in the Afterlife" said the Pharaoh taking his last breath and closing his eyes. _

_Both Sekhmet and Atem cried seeing their father leaving them. _

_The court came in the chamber looking at the Pharaoh Body getting paler by the moment knowing that their pharaoh had entered to the afterlife. _

_This is one of the sad days for Egypt._

* * *

_Angel: there you go..  
Yugi: :( why did Atem dad had to die  
Angel: Idk. Sekhmet told me to put it.  
Yami: Comment or Review PLZ. _


	7. REMEMBERING HEBA part 3 & leaked out sec

Sekhmet: Hi all sorry i didnt updated any sooner. Oh angel will she got sick again  
Yugi: :(  
Yami: what wrong Yugi  
Yugi when is Angel going to get better she has been sick since last week.  
Yami: soon she will get better.  
Sekhmet: Angel told me what to type. So enjoy the Chapter :)  
Yugi & Yami: **Angel doesnt own Yugioh. Character death (again)**

* * *

_~flashback continues~ _

_Young Heba was in his training chamber when their was a knock on his chambers door _

"_Come in" said Heba _

_Two servants came in and handle him a letter. _

"_Thanks you" said Heba with a smile _

_Both servants left. One of them was scolding when they where in the hallways. _

'_There's no way can this wretched boy can be beautiful than me' thought the servant. _

_Heba returned to his chamber with the scroll in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at the scroll. _

'_I wonder what it is' thought Heba _

_Heba sigh deeply. He was staring to have a bad feeling about this. So he opened the scroll. _

_**Lord Heba  
I know that I haven't seen you in a few weeks but I have to tell you that there will be a cart with a horse for you this evening. It will take you to the palace tonight so Prince Atem can start courting you.  
Queen Sekhmet **_

'_Wait' heba thought 'Sekhmet never you uses social statutes on her scrolls. Why now?"_

_A there was a knock on his chambers doors. He know that knock from anywhere_

"_Come in Sister Rebecca" said Heba _

_Rebecca was Heba 13 summer old sister. _

"_Hi big brother how are you doing" said Rebecca _

"_Fine" he said with a slight frown_

"_What really wrong" insisted Rebecca_

"_Nothing Becca it's not your problem to worry" said Heba_

_Heba started to pace. _

_Rebecca loved her brother very much but when something is bothering him. It hurt her when she sees him like this. Even thou she had a crush on her brother it was incest. And she knew that if this continued it would be a bad obsession for her. _

_Rebecca saw the scroll on the bed. She picked it up and read it. _

_So that's why her brother was worried he was one of Prince Atem's __suitors__. Even thou she knew Sekhmet. She never used status base on them when she wrote or speak. _

"_So are you leaving tonight to the palace brother" she whispers _

_Heba stooped pacing and looked at Rebecca. He sighed and nodded._

_Rebecca looked at the scroll again and frown "You know this doesn't look like Sekhmet writing at all"_

_Heba frown and sat next to his sister, and looked at the letter again. "Your right Becca it isn't Sekhmet." Heba thought again "maybe is one of the priests hand writing"_

_Rebecca didn't look convinced. Like her brother she had a bad feeling about this._

* * *

_~at the palace~ _

_Atem was having a hard time paying attention in the meetings they where having. _

"_So the notices for Prince Atem's __suitors are going to be sent next week my queen" said Seth _

_Atem snapped out of his dazes. When Seth said __suitors; he frowns. What was his sister doing?_

"_Thank you Seth" said Sekhmet. "This court is dismissed until further notice" _

_Everyone stood up bow and left the meeting hall. The only ones that have stayed were Atem and Seth. _

"_Sister what did Seth meant by __suitors. I thought you where going to let me choose who I want to marry" argued Atem _

"_Yes I am letting you pick Atem. But I just want to make sure those people aren't not with someone already" said Sekhmet _

"_Oh" said Atem_

_Sekhmet smiled sadly at Atem._

_Both brother and sister still are grieving for their father but they have to move on. _

_Seth stared to make the list of people with Atem and Sekhmet. One of the names was Heba. _

_Sekhmet was shocked that her brother picked Heba, but smiled. _

_Ra was already setting down, both Sekhmet and Atem magic was going crazy not knowing what was going to happened was a bad thing._

* * *

_Heba was already waiting with his sister. The feeling of a bad thing was going too happened continued to bug both of the siblings. _

_A cart and horse pulled in front of the Motou household. _

"_Master Heba a cart and horse is waiting for you outside" said the servant _

"_Thank you Otogi" said Heba _

_Heba hugged his sister goodbye and entered the cart and left to the palace. _

'_Something is off. I know it is. Maybe I should sent a messenger to talk to Sekhmet' thought Rebecca _

_She was about to go in to the house when she hear a horse galloping. _

"_Lady Rebecca" said a male voice _

"_Yes" said Rebecca turning around only to meet an older male with a veil covering his face. _

"_My name is Shimon and I'm one of the queen and prince's advisors" said Shimon _

_Rebecca bowed "how can I help you sir" _

"_I'm looking for Lord Heba" said Shimon_

_Rebecca frown "lord Shimon my brother left to the palace just a few moments ago" _

"_What do you mean" asked Shimon _

_Rebecca took out on of the scroll and gave it to Shimon. _

_Shimon eyes widen "my lady this has to be a mistake. Queen Sekhmet just made the suitors invitation to the palace" _

_Rebecca eye widen "that means my brother has been kidnapped" Rebecca clasped crying _

"_Come on Lady Rebecca lets go back to the palace and have the palace search for your brother" said Shimon _

_Shimon put Rebecca on the horse and lifted himself up and hurried to the palace._

* * *

_In the palace Shimon and Rebecca ran to the Sekhmet room. _

_The chamber door slammed opened_

_Sekhmet turned around and saw Rebecca crying _

"_Becca what wrong" hurried Sekhmet. Her Magic was going haywire _

"_It my brother he been kidnapped" said Rebecca crying _

"_WHAT" shouted Sekhmet "GUARDS"_

_Guards came. "Man your man we are heading out to search for Lord Heba"_

_The Guards nodded and got the rest to go to search for Heba. _

_Atem was in his room he was feeling cold. But how if Egypt was super warm but why did be felt so cold he felt that he had no warm anymore. He looked outside seeing the guards heading out and Sekhmet right behind them. Something was up. To make Sekhmet leave the palace walls with guards. He was going to get up from where he was sitting. _

_When he feeling dizzy. He lay down on his bed. 'Mom what wrong with me? Is my light in danger?'_

* * *

_Heba was wondering why it was taking so long to get in to the palace. The Palace was close to his house hold why is taking so long. _

_The cart came to a stop. _

_The door opened. It was Otogi who pulled Heba out of the cart. _

"_Otogi what is the meaning of this" said Heba looking around. They were in the Sahara desert. _

_Otogi didn't answer only looked at Heba with lust. _

_Heba took 2 steps back when Otogi was getting closer to him. Otogi was closer and closer to get Heba. _

_Heba stared to run in the desert to get far away from Otogi. Hoping for someone to hear he stared to scream. _

"_SOMEONE, ANYBODY HELP ME" _

_Heba continued running._

_Sekhmet heard Heba Scream. She was close. _

"_Guards this way" commanded Sekhmet._

_She raced where Heba was with the Guards right behind running. _

_Otogi on got hold on Heba and forced himself on top of him. _

"_PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" cried Heba _

_Teana came out of the hills of sand. And laugh at Heba's screams. _

"_Yes that's it Lord Heba scream for your misery. That what you get for trying to steal Atem from me" sneered Teana _

_Heba let tears to fall. _

"_HEBA" screamed Sekhmet_

_Otogi cursed himself. He didn't get the time to bed with Heba. _

_Teana eyes widen it was Sekhmet. She hides back of the hills of the sand and disappear. _

_Otogi got the dagger where he was hiding it from and stabbed Heba in to his stomach. _

_Heba cough out blood._

_A ball of magic it Otogi on the back. He fell next to Heba. _

_Sekhmet jumped off her horse and kneeled where Heba was, bleeding and breathing hard._

"_Heba speak to me" cried Sekhmet _

"_Sekhmet…" _

"_Sekhmet hand when to the dagger was. A blue and silver light surrounded her hand trying to pull the dagger out of Heba stomach. While it was being pulling out the blue light was surrounding the wound closing it with out hurt Heba even more. _

"_Heba please stay with me" said Sekhmet _

"_Dying…" _

"_No Heba you're not going to die" cried Sekhmet_

_Heba was losing so much blood when the dagger was out, he closed his eyes. _

"_No Heba please open you eyes" cried Sekhmet _

_No word. The only thing was a soft breathing was coming out. _

_The guards had Otogi hands and ankles chained. _

_Sekhmet lifted Heba off of the ground. She has Heba body to one of the guards. She hopped in the top of the horse and had Heba back in her arms to go back to the palace. _

_Arriving in the palace Heba took one last breath and died in Sekhmet arms. She ran to Isis chamber if she could do something. But it was too late. Isis was preparing Heba body for the after life. _

_Sekhmet walked out of the room. Rebecca was there in the corner of the chamber only saw Sekhmet sad expression that only made her cry into the ground._

* * *

_Sekhmet walked to her brother room._

_She knocked_

"_Come in" was a weak voice_

_She enters and saw Atem pale lay in his bed. _

"_Atem are you ok" worried Sekhmet _

"_I feel weak. Like I have no more warm around me. Is like I lost my light" said Atem_

* * *

~End of Flashback~

Sekhmet let go of the necklace only to hug her cousin and repeating herself over and over again that she was sorry.

Yugi didn't know why but hugged his cousin back.

While Sekhmet was having the vision of the past, Malik and Marik found the puzzle millennium, rod, ring, and necklace.

They gave the necklace to Isis. They grab the ring when it disappeared. Then it was the rod the hold in there possession. They saw what Sekhmet saw and let a tear of sadness to fall. (They where the only one that saw the vision even Bakura and Ryou)

The group went outside of the tomb and walked toward the jeeps to leave Valley of the Queens. Drove off to their Isis home while the ride Sekhmet had held Yugi tightly crying what has just saw.

* * *

~ 2 weeks past by~

No one has told Yugi what was the vision was about and it was time to go back to Domino. Though Yugi wasn't upset Marik and Malik where coming and staying with Sekhmet's mansion and go to Domino High with him.

They arrive to the airport when a crowd of paparazzi came at full charge at them.

"Ms. Motou is true what the tabloids are saying" said the paparazzi

Sekhmet rushed Yugi, Marik, and Malik to the jet plane

She turned back to talk.

"What did those tabloids have said" asked Sekhmet

"They had printed out a story that you Ms Motou are going to handle the Sennen corp. To a Yami Atem Sennen is it true" said the paparazzi

Her eyes widen 'how could they found out' she thought. "Right know I don't have any comments to say" said Sekhmet

The Paparazzi weren't happy to hear that. They were going to ask again. Sekhmet rushed to the Private jet and took off back to Domino, Japan.

* * *

Sekhmet: :( that's sad  
Yugi: *crying*  
Yami: *Hugging*  
Sekhmet: comment or review plz  
Angel is in bed and scream: PLZ REVIEW. TO FORGET YOUR PAST. *Yami and Yugi giggled a little*


	8. Student Teacher! Wait what Sekhmet!

Angel: I'm so so so Sorry that i havent been updated. Blame it on school. you know that prison keeps us on stress for what 12 or 13 years. lol.. but seriously im soory i was doing college app and schlorships and now fafsa. I try to update other story this week.  
Sekhmet, Yugi & Yami: Angel Doesnt own Yugioh. THQ and EA.  
Yugi: Enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

~Yugi POV~

It's been a few weeks since we returned from Egypt. Sekhmet when back to work at my uncle's company; and as for me, school was being back to normal. With Marik and Malik in class with me, it became more interesting to attend.

When we came back from Egypt; Joey, Ryou, Bakura, heck even Seto came up to me. But Malik and Marik told a stand in front of me. The guys apologized what they did in the past.

Before I left to Egypt I forgive them. But I couldn't forget what they did or say to me.

My cousin was somewhat upset but she understood my point of view of everything, even when she didn't like it to accept it. {:)}

But still there was Yami and Tea.

Yami has given me those shy glances since I came back. Will he always gave me those glances before I left to Egypt.

Tea! She tried to come with some other B.S. so Marik and Malik try to hate me. But they never fell for it. She tried many times to make the other to hate me again. But they knew better. Probably they don't want to get arrested. Like I said before my cousin she is many things. An Egyptian warrior princess, daughter of a CEO of THQ and EA, she was a FBI agent and teacher. Kind hard to know she accomplished all that and still she is 23 years old. Anyways…

Right now I'm at my cousin mansion getting ready for school. Actually; Marik, Malik and me were in the kitchen getting something to eat.

~CRASH~

"YOU CANT BE FREAKING SERIOUS ABOUT THIS" said Sekhmet on her phone

She came in the room taking a cup of the cabinet to take her morning coffee.

Marik laugh.

"Oh oh! Mailk. Sekhmet is going to be pissed" I whispered

Malik nodded.

Marik thought that Sekhmet was too busy arguing on the phone to notice.

Sekhmet walk to the fridge. She grabs something and walked behind Marik.

Marik felt something cold running down on his back. "Get it off. Malik it's cold. Get it off"

Malik laugh so hard that he fell from the chair. I looked at my cousin she had a smirk but she was rather pissed off already.

She was still on her phone.

"Elda you better make sure that no one come here…" said Sekhmet walking out of the room again with a clean cup with fresh coffee.

I sigh quietly only to have Malik to notice it.

"Yugi what's wrong" asked Malik

"Huh! Oh nothing Malik" I pasted a small smile

"No Yugi tell us what's wrong" said Marik

I mentally kicked my self.

"Before me and Sekhmet left to Egypt Yami had been hiding something from me besides his relationship with Tea. Now that we are back I feel like Sekhmet and both of you are hiding something from me." I said. That's not the only thing that was bothering me at moment.

"Why do you want to know Yugi?" said Malik quietly

"Because I'm still confused why Sekhmet has been crying in the tomb" I said

"Oh!" said Malik

"So are you going to tell me" I said getting a little upset

"Heba" whisper Marik

"Who" I said

"Heba. Was Princess or rather Queen Sekhmet best friend? Will in short lets say that Heba entered afterlife gates before his time" said Malik in a shush tone

"Before he left the afterlife someone try to have him…" said Marik "will that's why Sekhmet didn't wanted to tell you"

"Oh!" I said

'Sekhmet was a good cousin she try her best to protect me from my past. What my father almost did to me.' I thought to myself

"YUGI, MALIK, MARIK. PICK A CAR TO LET ALREADY. YUGI YOU KNOW WHERE THE KEYS ARE" shouted Sekhmet

We finish what we had in our plates, left the dish on the table while the maid cleaned the kitchen and we all walk in the garage where we left our school bags at.

"So what cars" I said

I didn't hear a response. I saw Marik dragging Malik towards the silver, blue 6 door Hummer.

"I guess 2 on1 is a unfair fight." I said

Marik and Malik snicker. I grabbed the keys for the Hummer and turned on.

Sekhmet came in with a blanket and a basket.

"No way you guys are going to school in the vehicle!" exclaimed Sekhmet

"But you say pick what car" said Marik sneakily

"Yeah I said car not van" snapped Sekhmet

"Will to late we picked what vehicle we wanted to be in" said Marik

Sekhmet got in the van before putting the blanket, basket, and her brief case. She was muttering something under her breath.

Marik and Malik where laughing in the back.

I gave my cousin a soft smile. In return she smiles back, and drove off to school.

* * *

We arrived at the school and it didn't surprise me that Sekhmet drove into the teacher's parking lot.

Then again she has been doing that over the last few 2 weeks.

"Ok guys I'm going to pick you guys up around 1 o'clock so be prepared to bring your work with you. Marik!" said Sekhmet

Marik only smirked.

"Go you guys don't be late for class" said Sekhmet.

We jumped down and run towards the entrance. We meet the guys at the locker.

"Hey guy did y'all heard tha there's a new student teacher" said Joey

"How long will this one last" said Bakura already planning a prank with Marik to pull on the poor soul.

"I just heard for a couple of day" said Seto

We continued talking.

The bell rang time for the first class.

'I hate first class. I have no one in that class. Besides Yami and Tea' I thought

I went to my first class. Thought Malik and Marik weren't so happy about it because I was the only one there.

I walk in and saw Yami sitting on his desk already. He looked up to see who enter. It was only me. He smiles at me.

I walk pass by his desk to sit on my own desk.

"Aibou" he said

I just ignored him.

He put his head back down. He was upset that I didn't responded back.

More students came in then the teacher came in.

"Can I have your attention please" said the teacher

Everyone looked you at him.

"Please welcome our new student teacher. She is here to look on some of our elite student to give them scholarships" said the teacher

Everyone stared to mutter what kind a student teacher would give students scholarships.

The door clicks open.

Mine and Yami eyes widen.

It was Sekhmet that came in our classroom.

* * *

ANgel: woah something is going down  
Yami: Why Sekhmet there thou.  
Angel: details detail you will soon find out why.  
Yugi: PLZ review and Comment *puppy eyes*  
Yami: NO flames


	9. Notice!

Hey guys it me Sekhmet…

Lol I know my fault I have not updated the stories like Angel have been telling me to do.

But I can't find the damn flash drive.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND IT!

I looked everywhere I cannot find it, not in her room nor on her DJ office.

Yami, Sasuke, Sebastian, and Kaname: you better keep looking them have months of work in there, of different stories.

I know I know. I do not want to die just yet… lol

But I will look for it...

Oh! Wondering where Angel right.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Will Angel has been in and out of the hospital lately.

Yugi and Naruto: tell them why

Oh yeah remember a year or so ago she announced that a friends of her pushed her out off the stage. Making her land on her bad knee, will she caught up by him a few months ago and before the midterms started he been kicking her on her knee continually and until one day her knee pooped out. Leaving her in pain, so she had surgery in the winter break and going to therapy STILL. Right now, she is sleeping because of the meds. So yea.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: Tell them Sekhmet.

Oh yeah today is Angel's birthday if you guy want to wish her a happy birthday and a get well soon Private Message her… Yes, she read your messages. But she was not read the other ones about the update. So don't tell her I been reading them. I don't want to die… lol. She loves me. Lol

So yeah. Don't worry ill find the flash drive and update asap. So don't review this 'Chapter'

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *Evil smile* Angel is going to kill her. If we have something to say.

Ha! Good luck with that she is going to kill you first, before anything happened to me. *pulling out her sais and swords*

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *runaway scared*

Ha b*&chs!

Will bye guys see you soon hopefully with Angel on my side again. J

**Oh yeah whoever is going to Anime Midwest on July 5,6, & 7 theirs a chances that Angel is going to be there. So see ya**


End file.
